My Temptation
by Neko Kitty-Chan1
Summary: Fayt thinks about the hardships he's faced on his way to get to Aquaria and what Cliff might be keeping from him while he sits in the room Nel provided for them. Implied M rated situation, shounenaiCxF Oneshot


You saved me... I would have died or been stranded on that planet had you not come in that moment.

"Ah, there you are. I thought I lost you when your distress signal went out. Might never have found you if it weren't for those explosions." You're voice rang through my head.

"I'm kinda in a hurry. Just lemme have Fayt, that Earthling boy over there and I'll be on my way. I don't plan on butting into whatever ya got going on over here."

I had an overwelming sense of joy rush over me at that point in time making want to jump high and freely but that was countered by fear. When we defeated Norton though... got off that planet I steadily grew attached to you without realization.

You were my saviour and there was no way I could repay you. You followed my every order and helped me come to many final decisions. Yet you never asked for nothing in return.

From what I could see, this was only a mission to you but... I could see it somewhere in your eyes as well that you were becoming attached.

You're soft yet bold hand would always rest on my shoulder when I was feeling down. I don't know whether it was your place or not but you are always the first beside me. Until Albel came into the picture we would always be stuck sharing rooms together when looking for a place to rest. That is if there wasn't a shortage on beds or rooms.

Upon entering the royal city, Aquios there was a question and statement you said that sounded so... Half-hearted and almost... Sad

"So what's this queen like, anyway? I was kinda hoping she'd be hot, myself."

"Look, Cliff..." Nel began. "Whatever you do, please don't say something like that in front of Her Majesty."

"C'mon, you know I'm just teasing! It's a J-O-K-E…"

That false, half-hearted reply got two disbelieving faces from Nel and myself.

After meeting with the queen and wandering around the castle I felt the mood was just right... So I asked you.

"You told me I'd understand everything once I met Quark's leader, right?"

"I don't think I said 'everything'… But yeah…"

"But, you didn't expect things to turn out this way either, did you?"

"Ahh… Not really…"

"So tell me, who's the leader? What will I understand? Why did the Vendeeni capture my dad? You know something, don't you?"

I felt so weak and helpless in those moments of not being able to understand. I just wanted to know...

"I don't know everything, but what I do know wouldn't do you any good anyway."

I knew that was a a lie but he had stood up from his chair and edged closer. Almost as if he could feel my pain.

"But I may never find out!"

"Relax. You'll see your dad again. I'll make sure of it. Just be patient."

And with that sentance your comforting hand was placed on my shoulder and I felt a slight race of emotion spread through my body.

I felt like slapping his hand away but at the same time I felt like drawing it nearer. The warmth of some one close to me, some one to comfort me was the only thing I really wanted right now. A steady feeling of loneliness...

I couldn't stop myself from grasping his hand with shaking fingers I didn't want him to know but I had a feeling he already did.

I know our lives have 17 years in differance but why did I feel this way about him..? Only him..? I had been around Sophia in situations like these yet I have never felt the exact way I have felt now.

My eyes were so tightly sealed yet I felt him staring through me. Through that mask of courage that's helped me along the way.

He placed his other hand along the back of my neck and drew me closer until I was within his embrance. He would always be there to make me strong.

I looked up and him trying to fight back my self caused tears and brushed my lips lightly against his without thinking.

Why must he always be my temptation..?

I closed my eyes as we toppled onto the nearby bed, his arms wandering around my back as we slowly intangled in passion.

In the morning when everything that had happened the night before was over. I searched the room for my garments and sat painfully down on the chair.

"Hey, you going to be okay Fayt? I didn't mean to hurt you last night at all."

I smile drew quickly over my face as I laughed, "It's nothing! I'll get used to the pain shortly."

"I'm coming in." Nel's voice came from outside as the door opened with a slight creak.

Both Cliff and myself looked towards to doorway and greeted out guest.

She gave a light smile and returned the welcoming as well, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

I could feel Cliff give me a slight look of uncertainy as though he still didn't believe me but it was quickly ignored with our new mission objective.

"Today we're going to the Runological Weapon Research Facility." 


End file.
